Patent Literature 1 discloses an electronic device having a hard disk drive (a recording medium device having a disk medium). The hard disk drive is accommodated in the housing of the electronic device via an elastic material, so that the hard disk drive has increased vibration-resistant performance.
For example, when a slot that opens into the outside is disposed on the housing of the electronic device, the structure allows the user to slot a recording medium unit (i.e., a recording medium device or a unit including the recording medium device) into the electronic device or to remove the unit from the electronic device (hereinafter, the operation may be referred to slot-in/pull-out operations) with no need for opening the housing with a tool.